


Ranting Sherlock

by overwatch-and-others-imagines (Icegreystray)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But John blushes so, I was going to say this could be read as non-shippy, M/M, That's not accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/overwatch-and-others-imagines
Summary: Sherlock is being Sherlock and ranting about boring cases which John attempts to read the news and seems to fail, being pulled into their normal back-and-forth. Not seeming to mind it at all.





	Ranting Sherlock

“The murder was done meticulously as if they had used the murder weapon before…this leaves the fact that it was a carpenter. Why you may ask that it was a carpenter? Well seeing as a buzz-saw was used and there were pieces of plywood carelessly left from the killer’s boots on the floor, I checked the murder scene’s nearest carpentry shop and narrowed it down to one location…” Sherlock stated with a smug look on his face as he had solved the case in only a couple of hours while making up his own code language. 

“So what do you say? Want to go conclude yet another easily deduced case?” Sherlock asked as he was shooting darts at the wall covered in papers. The dart struck a picture of his brother Mycroft whom had been shot with darts in each eye.

Watson who was engrossed in reading an article in the newspaper that was about his blog that he had started did not listen to a word Sherlock had said. Looking up at Sherlock from his paper he replied, “Sorry I didn’t catch that what did you say?” 

Sherlock looked at him incredulously and looking awfully annoyed. Taking long strides to Watson he leaned over the back of the armchair in which Watson usually read his papers in. “I find it rather insulting that you didn’t listen to one word I said…what has got you so fixated on such boring matters like the news? What they determine as ‘important’ these days are the boring politicians with their foolish and simple minded views unlike my majestic self.” Sherlock stated condescendingly.  

Watson looked back at him over his shoulder holding back from rolling his eyes as he had done this so many times his eyes could roll out of his sockets. “No I’m just reading how the blog has gotten so successful that it’s even gotten in the newspaper.” Watson replied smiling in pride as he pointed at the article’s review on his blog.

Sherlock scoffed at this. “Oh that blog…I sometimes wonder why you always find it fun to tell people what I’m  _doing_ …” He paused to cough with a smirk as Watson blushed lightly giving in and rolling his eyes at this comment.  “Anyways…they’re even selling those bloody caps on eBay thanks to that blog!” Sherlock exclaimed as he proudly examined the slight blush on Watson’s cheeks. 

Watson raised an eyebrow at him. “The blog is my only way of venting and seeing as you’re a ‘highly functioning sociopath’ to quote off you-you wouldn’t understand the simple pleasures of being in touch with society…like the news for instance.” 

Sherlock gave a sarcastic laugh at this replying, “Isn’t the pleasure of my company enough for you?” Which made Watson put his hand over his face his age lines appearing. “Sometimes I wonder why I chose you to be my partner.” Sherlock smirked at this. “That’s because we make great partners in crime. Now come along we’ve got a case to solve and a new wallpaper to replace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this was written by Admin Chai over on our tumblr (overwatch-and-others-imagines) while the other non-sherlock stuff on this account was written by me, Admin Stray. Hence the difference in styles, feel free to come and send in requests for us there!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the fic! There are some other Sherlock fics we have here so be sure to give those a read if you'd like~
> 
> Prompt for this was: Imagine Sherlock talking through a case and John just looks up from his paper and goes ‘sorry I didn’t catch that what did you say?’


End file.
